No title yet, please help me!
by Samka1992
Summary: What if Stefan never became his brooding self? What if he enjoyed the hunt and kill just as much as his brother Damon? Together they start college again. What happens when they meet Elena and her friends?
1. Preface

Hi guys!!

I figured it was time to start posting this.

I kinda imagined the people from the series for this, so I guess I should be posting this with the series and not the books. Some people responded to the idea (thanks, BTW!) which I posted with the books. I hope that the ones who were interested in reading it, find it.

Also, stating the obvious: Elena and Bonnie (and the ones I decide to bring into this) are a little older then in the series/books, logical if you consider this takes place in college (freshmen year).

Anyway, enough blabbing from me, lets get started!

* * *

**Summary:**_ What if Stefan never became his brooding self? What if he enjoyed the hunt and kill just as much as his brother Damon? In fact, what if the two Salvatore brothers were the bestest of buddies instead of having this ridiculous sibling rivalry over some stupid chick? Together they start college again. What happens when they meet Elena and her friends? _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything about the Vampire Diaries, it all belongs to LJ Smith and the CW

**Pairings:** Stefan/Elena, probably Damon/Bonnie, mentions of Stefan/Katherine and Damon/Katherine

**Rating:** T, but might (and probably will) go up

* * *

**_New York__, October 2009_**

"Why am I doing this again?" Damon asked while walking with his little brother towards the campus of some college he did not know the name of.

Damon would be considered as a really handsome man, model-like handsome.

He was tall, dark, had the most amazing blue eyes and a body that most man would kill for.

"Because you wanted more chicks to chose from," his brother, Stefan Salvatore answered him.

Stefan looked different, but not any less hot. His hair was several shades lighter then his brothers, making it a lighter brown instead of black, his eyes were green/blue-ish and he was only little shorter then Damon.

Yet, when you looked, there were a lot of similarities too, the whole Italian Bad Boy-thing was defiantly one of them.

Both were well and expensively dressed in a dark blue jeans and an Italian leather jacket. Damon was wearing a black button up shirt underneath his jacket while Stefan's button up shirt was a dark shade of purple.

"Right," Damon sighed "And why did you agree again?"

"Huge city, lots of food... that and I really want that degree in Mythology,"

"You're basically a walking, talking myth and you want a degree in Mythology, what sounds weird about that?" Stefan didn't answer

"I can't believe we're going to college, again," Damon was almost whining now.

"Look around you, Damon, this can't be that bad, bro," Stefan said while smirking at a cute blonde girl they passed on their way to the administration-building.

"True," Damon was smirking too now, but at a beautiful redhead with an impressive cup-size

Damon looked around a little bit more and found out there were more hot girls then just the redhead and a slow smile appeared on his handsome face, maybe his little brother was right, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

"Come on Bonnie, we're going to be late!" Elena Gilbert yelled out while standing in the kitchen, sipping on her coffee.

"Coming!" Bonnie yelled back from the bathroom, running a brush trough her brown curls.

She was just finishing her make up and applied a last layer of lipgloss before exiting the small bathroom.

Elena and Bonnie had been best friends since elementary school and after high school they had decided to go to the same college and rented a small apartment just a little off campus.

Elena took a last look in the mirror and ran her hand trough her long, dark brown hair and decided it was good enough for a day in class.

While Elena thought it was very important to look your best (never knew who may cross your path), she didn't really care about how she looked while going to class for a few hours.

She knew most people in her class and none of the guys were worth it to get up an hour earlier to do her make up and hair.

Today, she was just gonna have to do with a little bit of foundation, mascara and eye-liner.

"Okay, done," Bonnie came running while trying to put on her cute, not to high heeled, shoes.

Together they walked into the fresh air that came with autumn in New York City

* * *

So, that was my preface, hope you liked it, more or less.

Please keep in mind that 1) I'm in High School, I know basically nothing about college/university and 2) I'm from Belgium so I know even less about American colleges. I do not know if Mythology is a subject you can take in college but I thought it would be somewhat funny

Also, I find it a lot more difficult then I thought, making Stefan a 'bad guy', I'm gonna try my best, but if he looks to…well Stefan-like, please do forgive me.

Please review and let me know what you thought!

Love Stephanie


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Damon sighed loudly when he and Stefan finally left the office of the woman who was in charge of the administration.

"Damn she was annoying," Stefan sighed.

The woman in question, a plump fifty-something with hair that looked like it should have been dyed five months ago, was very observant, asking all the wrong questions

'Who pays for you tuition?', 'Why is this piece of paper missing?' and Damon's favourite: 'Why is does your High School diploma looks like it has been trough war?' Probably because it had been through, like, at least three.

Damon and Stefan always used their original diplomas, the fact that they graduated in 1863 they made people forget, nobody usually looked at the raged state the pieces of paper looked liked though.

Both him and Stefan had been forced to use compulsion on her at least five times before they finally had their timetable and a map of the campus.

"Tell me about it, and what was with her hair? It was like gray till her ears and then red,"

"Don't expect me to understand women, bro" Stefan just told him and looked at his timetable.

"Great, history," Stefan was actually happy about that.

"Your weird," Damon commented with a very straight face.

"Why thank you, big brother" Stefan told him, smiling mockingly.

"Your welcome, lets see what I have," Damon took out his own piece of paper.

"What day is it?" the older brother asked and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Monday, Damon," he sighed.

"Don't get huffy now, you can't blame me if the days get a little blurry after 168 years," Damon commented.

"Math, I hate math" Damon groaned "remind me why I'm doing this again?"

"The chicks Damon, the chicks," Stefan patted him on the shoulder before heading off to his own class.

"Yeah see you later!" Damon yelled after his brother

"You raise a your little brother for over a century and a 'see you later' is to much to ask? Kids these days, no respect," Damon muttered, heading off to find his own class.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena had parted ways too, Bonnie going to biology and Elena went to her history class. In High School, Elena was never the type to like history, in fact she thought it was the most boring thing on the face of the planet.

She was good at it though and Mr. Tanner, her High School history teacher encouraged her to dig deeper into it.

Elena eventually figured out that history wasn't that bad, she was very interested in the time of the Greeks and Romans, Old-Egypt was pretty great too and Elena thought she would have been perfect to live in the Victorian age.

Elena loved her professor, Alaric Saltzman was a nice guy who always made his lessons very fun. He was pretty young too for a college professor, Elena was thinking about hooking her aunt Jenna up with him the next time she was in town.

Elena was in a hurry, she only had about three minutes till class started and while Mr Saltzman was not very strict, he did insist on his students being on time.

She was so focused on walking fast, she didn't noticed the guy walking her way.

They collided with a bang and before she knew it, Elena was lying on the concrete path under her.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Elena started apologizing immediately, while getting up from the concrete.

"I wasn't looking were I was going and I was in a hurry and…" It was only then Elena took a second to breath and look at the guy she had collided with.

He was very handsome, Elena had to admit, very well dressed too.

The guy had a weird expression on his face though, it was like rage mixed with disbelieve and something Elena couldn't quite figure out. Then a little smirk appeared.

"That's okay, I like having beautiful women falling at my feet," he told her, hmm, deep voice too. Elena didn't know what she should answer to that and blushed slightly.

"Anyway, do you happen to know were the history building is?" he asked, Elena saw he was trying to make sense of the map of the school.

"Sure, I was just on my way there, in fact, I need to hurry, come on!" now she was running again, 1 minute and 5 seconds left.

She didn't look to see if the guy was following her.

Elena was completely out of breath when she arrived to Mr Saltzman's door and then noticed the guy, who apparently did follow her, was completely fine.

Not a drop of sweat, not even slightly out of breath. 'Maybe I should join a gym' Elena thought.

"You have Saltzman too?" she asked, while going in, the handsome guy holding the door for her.

Elena was relived to see she was on time, in fact, Alaric himself wasn't even there yet, which was sort of…unusual.

"Yeah, how is he?" he asked and Elena shrugged.

"Pretty good teacher, nice guy, very strict in his grading though," Elena answered.

"Okay, guess I can deal with that" Elena took a seat and was very happy to notice hottie was taking the seat next to her.

"I'm Stefan by the way," he held out his hand.

"Elena," she gave her hand but instead of shaking it like she expected him to, he turned it and gave the back of her hand a feather light kiss.

Elena was speechless and had no idea how to react to this strangers' charming actions.

Thank God Mr Saltzman chose that moment to walk into the classroom.

Everyone stopped talking and Stefan gave Elena a last subtle wink.

Elena blushed madly and turned to look at her teacher who was starting his class.

Stefan himself was finally calming down inside.

The fact that this woman looked so much like the woman who had granted him this eternal life was very unsettling. Especially because this woman, the gorgeous Katherine had been dead for more then a century.

It was this thought that calmed him down a little, knowing she wasn't her. She smelled different then Katherine too.

Katherine always smelled like some kind of over the top perfume, this Elena girl smelled like a really soft vanilla. The fact that her heart beats was very reassuring too.

He was already longing for the day to be over, he really needed to speak with his brother.

* * *

An hour later, Damon was happily walking to his next class. The medieval torture that was math was finally over and he had succeeded in collecting seven phone numbers of very good looking women already.

English lit. was his next class and Damon actually looked forward to this, although he would kill you if you ever made that assumption.

Damon had always been good in this class, even when he was still a human, even if some books bored him out of his mind.

He was nicely on time and took place on one of the seats that were actually kind of uncomfortable.

There weren't a lot of students yet, which suited Damon just fine, he wasn't feeling chatty anyway.

It was one of the most annoying trait of humans, the need to have unnecessary conversations.

But they sponsored his breakfast, lunch and dinner, so Damon didn't complain…out loud.

Slowly the classroom started to fill up and he noticed the girl taking place in the seat a row down from him.

She was…magnificent. Her skin had this beautiful tone that wasn't dark but more of a soft coffee-colour. Her eyes stood out, being hazel which you didn't really noticed, if you didn't look closely, a person would assume they were soft green. Damon's vampy-eyes of course picked it up immediately.

She was wearing a light blue shirt which somehow Damon knew was her colour, it fit perfectly with her brown hair and skin tone.

He had to talk to her, and he had to talk to her now…

* * *

**Okay, so maybe this story is gonna turn out a little**** bit more mushy then I thought. I made my choice for a love-interest for Damon and obviously I picked Bonny. Even in the tv-show I think they somehow fit together. If you don't like it or are a hardcore Damon/Elena-shipper, I am fine with that. I am not forcing you to like this or even read this. I accept everyone has his favourite ships, mine happen to be Stefan/Elena and Damon/Bonnie. **

**Oh, and to answer DAMON-AND_ELENA (who must be very nice because she's reading a Stefan/Elena story) The brothers have been apart, but never more then a year or two at a time,**

**I wanna thank all the people who reviewed to my preface, it really did make my day. Also the people who put me on story and/or author alert, I love you guys!!**

**Please review this chapter too!!**

**Love**

**Stephanie!**


End file.
